The Unwalked Path
by JASELYN
Summary: What would happen if your average teenage girl, her three best friends, her crush, and the middle school bully(who also likes the same guy) woke up in the Warriors world one day? Will thay end up saving the clans... or destroying them..?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors! :,(**

**Hey everypne! I have decided to make a new story! Also, I deleted the old stories on my account that I had dropped so that I could give myself a fresh start, so is you followed one of my old stories and couldn't find me, Here I Am! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"The stars are changing," whispered a scruffy gray she-cat, walking through a large forest. Starlight glimmered in her and her companions pelts.

"What does it mean?" asked a fiery orange tom.

"I'll tell you what it means."

"Rock?" gasped a blue-gray she-cat.

"A great change is coming," Rock meowed," and we may never be able to prepare for it."

"Rock is right."

The three Starclan cats spun around. Walking up to stand next to Rock was a huge badger. Stalrlight glimmered at her paws.

"Midnight." Meowed the orange tom, dipping his head. "What does this all mean?"

_"The stars are aligning and things will never be the same as they were. Beware of the New for they can either destroy the clans or save them. The Three have found the Fourth and light has won, but where one enemy is defeated, another one rises."_

* * *

**A/N Well there is! My latest FF! Please R&amp;R and I will give you cookies! (::)(::)(::)! I will need kit names and discriptions for LionxCinder. I will take umm... let me see... two kits! Hurry and submit so I can go on with the story please! Yes I know it's short but I like my prologues to be short so that I can just kind of get to the point, if you know what I mean! :)**

**-Dawn**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Yo, Graystripe!**

**Graystripe: Wut**

**I gotta idea!**

**Graystripe: Wut**

**How's about you do the disclaimer?**

**Graystripe: Why**

**Cause I told you to and I'm the author so I can delete you from the story whenever I want.**

**Graystripe: But I'm not even in the story yet!**

**And it'll stay like that if you don't do the disclaimer!**

**Graystripe: ... Fine. We do not own Warriors or any outside organization mentioned in this story.**

**Graystripe: ...There. Happy?**

**Very**

**Graystripe: Humph**

**Wow, 4 review already?! Thanks everyone! I know that some of you are probably upset with me for not updating my other story but I will probably update at least one story once a week since I am out of school for the summer! Yay! Well here's Chap 1! Enjoy! :D**

*****Any resemblance to real people, living or deceased, is completely coincidental*** **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A girl, Jase was my name, about at the age of 14, had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I sat quietly outside, reading a Warriors book. I looked up, hearing someone calling my name. I turned around to see my three best friends, Bree, Jia, and Zoey, sit down beside me on the bench.

"Watcha doin," asked Bree, peering into the book. Bree had a very outgoing personality. She was full of fun and shared my passion for soccer. We were the inseparable ones in the group. Cammie, on the other hand, was a little different, she was a very, very, skinny girl, even though she ate like a pig most of the time. She had long black hair and tan skin. The two things that the loved the most were basketball and Blake Griffin. Zoey was the funniest one of the group. She loved softball and basketball and and had dirty blonde hair, though it lightened during the summer, as a result of being in the sunlight so much.

"Racing on an elephant!" I exclaimed, but was met with blank faces, "I'm reading a book." I sighed.

"Oh, alrighty then," Jia said, "Mind if we join ya?"

"Uh-oh," whispered Zoey into my ear. I looked up and saw a girl, Maria, talking, or should I say, flirting with a guy named Brandon. I saw her glance at me a few times and automatically knew the Maria was talking about me. Maria was a girl who had only one thing in mind, get rid of me. Both of the us have had a crush on Brandon since the 1st grade and now in middle school, things were getting serious. Maria had started to bully me, sometimes calling me rude things and talking about me behind my back, often telling horrible lies about me. She had black hair and brown eyes so piercing, they could've paralyzed a lion.

Brandon, on the other hand, had light, sandy-blonde hair and shocking brown eyes. He was very athletic and spent most of his time outside, practicing new soccer moves. He thought of both Maria and me as just good friends but lately he had been spending more of his time with me, making Maria furious, and he noticed.

Brandon started to walk over to me and my friends, wearing an exasperated look on his face, probably tired of Marie trying to spread rumors and I saw Maria glare at me and then finally walk off. "Hey," he said, "What's up?"

I looked up into his big, brown eyes and saw worry, and behind that, sorrow.

"What's up with _you_?" I asked him, "and _her_," nodding my head towards Maria.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." he exclaimed, "She kept asking me 'How could you choose her?' and 'I'll change your mind, whatever it takes.', he paused, "what did she mean?"

I was silent, realizing that my friends were listening to every little detail. I glared at them until they finally got the message. They slowly stood up and walked off, staring at us the whole way.

"Come on," Brandon sighed," I know that you know what's going on. Just tell me. I promise I'll understand"

"No, you wouldn't." I muttered," Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I started to walk back to my friends.

"Please-"

"Goodbye Brandon", I said, not looking back.

I heard him sigh and walk off. _What am I going to do..?_

"So what happened?" asked Bree when I finally found where my friends had wondered off to, "Are you ok?"

I was surprised that they hadn't eavesdropped on our entire conversation.

"Nothing" I murmured, not meeting their eyes, "I just need to go home and sleep it off." And with that, I walked home aware of my friends staring after me.

* * *

_It's too cold, _I though drowsily, having just woken up from last night's sleep. I tried to pull the covers up, but my hands met only frosty air. _What the heck?!_

I shot up, only to fall back down. I opened my eyes. _I was in a forest._ I looked down.

_I was a... cat!_

I walked to the nearest puddle and almost had a heart attack. A light-gray, almost blue, tabby with ice blue eyes stared back at me. She had a white underbelly, chest and a white tail tip, and her front right paw was white.

I backed up slowly, _How could this happen?_

* * *

**A/N Well what did you think? I tried to make it longer but I still think it was a little too short. Curse you writer's block! Anyway, I still need some kits for LionxCinder please! **

**So, tell all of your Warrior loving friends about this and I will give you a brownie! [::] **

**Over 1,000 words! Well... most of it is probably just me rambling... It's still 1,000! Lol Well, gotta go! **

**(Oh and btw, hope you liked the disclaimer! I thought it was pretty funny... If I do say so myself!)**

**-Dawn**


	3. AnnouncementsBirthday! :D

**Hey everyone! Dawnstar here! I have a couple of important announcements to announce real quick...**

**For starters, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! :D I'm officially a teenager! XD But it's also my mom's birthday today too so I threw her a surprise party and I made her muffins, in the oven... yes, I used the oven.. DX XD**

**Second, I will be updating this story very soon. My grandfather passed away a couple of days ago and I have just been very busy lately, but family comes first! :)**

**Last but certainly not least!, I would to like to say a big Thank You! to everyone who has read this and reviewed! It means so much to me to know what you all think and that you like it!**

**Reviews (I think I'm going to start doing this!):**

_**Twitchtail (guest):**_** Thank you for the kits! I will probably use them later on though I don't know about the med. cat apprentice.**

_**Lightning and Ice:**_** Thank you! I will be sure to fix typos later on. (And I did check out Wilted, and let me just say, it was amazing:)!)**

_**Nightwing1104: **_**Well, you'll just have to read to find out! I have a lot up my sleeve! ;)**

_**Pillowrabbit: **_**Thanks for the kits! I will use them for LionxCinder!**

_**Orangeflight of Shadowclan: **_**Thank you! I will! :)**

_**Guest: **_**Thank you for your kit! I will probably use it later on in the story or maybe in one of my other stories! :)**

_**Flight of the Snowy Owl: **_**Thanks! I actually did get over my writer's block! I'm writing the next chapter right now! :)**

_**Minestar723: **_**Thank you and I will go on with the story! :)**

_**The Curse of Fates: **_**Thank you for the kits! I really like the names and descriptions! I won't use them for LionxCinder, but I have another story with LionxCinder if you would want me to use them for that. Or I could use them for IvyxFox since their colors are similar! It's whatever you are ok with :)**

_**Elysian Phosphorescence: **_**Thank you and I WILL write more lol :)**

**If I missed anyone, please let me know! (This is my first time to do this lol)**

**Dawnstar out! ;)**


	4. I'm Back Baby! News Inside! Q&A

**Hey everyone! ...Oh my gosh! Long time no see FanFiction! How ya been? Im really sorry to all of you for not posting in almost a year and I feel really guilty... and since I feel super guilty, I've decided to try to get back into the story! Haha. I don't really know how well this will go, hence me not being on here in almost a year... But I guess we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? Haha. Well since I'm coming back, why don't I just get you all caught up on the wonderful and glorious life of muah!(Is that how you spell it... I have no clue) **

**Anywaaay... While I was gone, I took the time to practice writing and I have also been reading a lot more lately. Have you ever read the book Candide by Voltaire? It's actually quite good! I really hope that now, with all of my extra work and practice, I'll be able to easily pick this story up again and make it into something even better! **

**I am open to character suggestions and some plot ideas, though I have the main storyline already drawn out. I'm not going to give any major spoilers, but I will say this: We will be seeing a very old enemy very soon... One that you thought the clans would never encounter again. **

**There is one more thing that I want to say before I go... I will be doing a Q&amp;A before I update the next chapter! If you would like to participate, just list your questions in the reviews. There is no limit and I will be answering all with the upcoming chapter! **

**Well, I hope that I didn't bore you all too much with my long speech! Until next time! Have a great day, er... night, wherever you life!**

**-Dawn/Jase**


End file.
